


We're a Team

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Sanctum (The 100), Threesome - F/F/M, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: "Charmaine Diyoza has two beautiful lovers kneeling before her. Their submission to her is beautiful. Their devotion to her matched only with their devotion to one another. Abby and Marcus are hers to keep, claim, and protect and she loves them desperately."Fill for KinkMeme 2020
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Charmaine Diyoza/Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	We're a Team

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I got to write some Kabbyoza for the KinkMeme, always feel at home writing these three, here's too many more kinkmemes with this ship!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!!!

“This was a stupid plan, Abby,” Charmaine said as she paced inside of Marcus and Abby’s small cabin, where she had come to spend most of her nights since the start of her third trimester.  
  
“I know it was dangerous, but you needed...”  
  
“I didn’t. You said time could help or you could move the child!! Or... Abby, you can’t go around stealing medicine,” Charmaine continued pacing and Abby had never seen her like this - of course, she had seen her angry, and fighting, but not like this.  
  
“Please sit down, your back must be killing you.”  
  
“No, Abby, you don’t,” but Charmaine was mid-sentence when she felt a sharp pain on her back.  
  
“Charm,” Abby said, running to her side, and leading her to the bed. “Please sit down.”  
  
“I don’t want to,” she complained, but her belly was too much weight on her, she couldn't not to sit back down on the bed. “You could have been seriously hurt. You remember what happened last time you stole medicine.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not the same person,” Abby said, kneeling down in front of her, rubbing her leg. “I knew they had medicine that makes the amniotic waters help the baby turn, without pain, from when they let me use their medicine to cure Marcus.”  
  
“You said time would help,” Charmaine said, a hand on her belly, Abby reached her hand out, locking their fingers together.  
  
“The date is too close. I couldn’t risk it, the baby is still breech.”  
  
“You could have turned it.”  
  
“Making pressure and putting you in unbelievable pain, which is a risk because--”  
  
“--of my age, I know. But you shouldn’t put yourself at risk for me, it would be okay, you’re a good doctor. And last scenario, you preform a c-section.”  
  
“This medicine makes things easier, Charm,” Abby repeated, rubbing her thigh, and Charmaine was about to give in when Marcus came in.  
  
“Kane, how could you let Abby go and steal something?!”  
  
“She’s mad at us,” Abby said, recognizing his confused face, and Marcus joined Abby, kneeling down.  
  
“You know there’s no way of stopping Abby.” Abby elbowed him at that. “But she was right, it was the safest option. They had medicine that could help you, save your life. I would risk the world for you,” he said, before reaching his hand out to her belly, squeezing her and Abby’s hand. ”...and for Hope.”  
  
“What if they come for you?”  
  
“They won’t,” Abby said.  
  
“How can you be sure?”  
  
“I am,” Abby whispered, kissing her knee. “What can I do to prove to you that we’re safe?”  
  
“Just trust me, tell me next time. I feel better if I can protect you.”  
  
“You can’t--” Marcus started, ready to point out that she was banned from Sanctum for century old crimes, but Abby rested her hand on his arm instead and stopped him.  
  
“We will. We’re a team,” Abby told her, moving their hands together on her belly, and squeezing her leg with the other one. “How can we make up to you? Anything you want?”  
  
Abby’s question had been innocent, at least until she noticed Charmaine’s smirk and she felt herself driving her hand a bit higher on her thigh.  
  
“Anything I want?”  
  
Abby nodded at that, and it wasn’t often Abby offered complete control to someone else. Marcus liked being told what to do, how to move, how to touch, but Abby liked to take charge, so her submitting control wasn’t something Charmaine was gonna say no to.  
  
“Do you promise to do everything I say, Miss Griffin?”  
  
“It’s Doctor Griffin.”  
  
“Doctor Griffin, do you promise to do as I ask?”  
  
“Of course, Colonel,” she whispered, moving her hand to the inside of her thigh, making Charmaine wetter by the moment.  
  
“Kane, will you do as I ask?”  
  
“Did you ever doubt it, my Colonel?” he told her, throwing her a smirk, before lowering his head.  
  
“What do you desire?” Abby asked, kissing the inside of her thighs.  
  
“I want you to undress each other,” she said.  
  
“You want a show?” Charmaine sometimes just liked watching them, and her pregnant belly was too big for her to be too eager to move too much.  
  
“A good one, but please undress me after you undress each other.”  
  
“Of course, Colonel,” Abby said, standing from where she was kneeling, offering a kiss on her hand, and then her hand out to Marcus.  
  
Then it was like just the two of them in the room, while at the same time, everything they did was a performance. Marcus stood and walked Abby until she was cornered into the nearest wall.  
  
His fingers move carefully to unbutton her blouse, before moving her arms out of the sleeves. He lowered his lips to Abby’s chest, when a voice sounded across the room.  
  
“You can’t kiss her.” Marcus pulled back, at that knowing how to follow instructions, and everything Abby wanted to do was to pull him to her, but she had promised to be good today. “She broke the rules, she doesn’t deserve to be rewarded.”  
  
“Sorry, Abby,” Marcus whispered as he knelt back down, and untied her shoes, before pulling her pants down, leaving Abby only in her underwear - her skin asking to be kissed and touched, luckily Marcus knew how to follow orders. Abby not as much, her hands drifted down her own body, stopping at the edge of her panties when she looked for a sign from Charmaine to stop, but she told her nothing.  
  
Marcus was still kneeling and if he could already feel the warmth of Abby’s cunt, even more as Abby touched herself.  
  
“Kane, stand, you can undress yourself now.”  
  
Marcus took the wall for support to stand himself, and then undressed himself as well, a hand against the wall, and his body heat close to Abby.  
  
“Stop touching yourself, Doctor Griffin.” Abby wanted to argue, but she took her hand off her underwear, and brought her wet fingers to Marcus’ face, trying to choose between cleaning them on his beard or something else, waiting for instructions.  
  
“Clean them with your mouth, Kane, then come here.”  
  
Marcus took Abby’s fingers in his mouth, cleaning them and tasting her, before letting Abby popped them off his mouth.  
  
Marcus walked back to the bed, where Charmaine was sitting against the headboard, jacket off, but everything else still on.  
  
“Abby-- Sorry, Doctor Griffin, take my clothes off and then I want your fingers inside me.”  
  
“Of course,” Abby said, looking forward to have her at her mercy. “Will you allow me to know what you will be doing to Mr Kane?”  
  
“Of course,” she answered, before putting her hand inside Marcus’ briefs and taking out an already hard cock. “This.”  
  
She squeezed his cock then, and he reached his hand toward the headboard.  
  
“You can’t come, under any circumstances until I say so.”  
  
“I won’t,” he groaned.  
  
“There will be consequences if you do,” she said, smearing the drops of pre-cum across his shaft.  
  
“I will be good.”  
  
“You can be good.”  
  
Abby continued moving to undress Charmaine, making her stop touching Marcus, as she pulled her shirt over her head, then moved to her pants.  
  
She moved her hand fast up and down Marcus’ dick, and then slowly, and then she would stop - she knew the way it was making him feel, his grunts louder, as she kept moving.  
  
“Straddle me,” Charmaine asked as she was now pantless.  
  
“I can’t move,” he whispered, as his underwear held his legs together.  
  
“Take them off fast,” Charmaine said, letting go off his cock with a squeeze. Marcus took his underwear the rest of the way, before climbing into Charmaine’s lap, her belly almost hiding his dick, so she pulled it up, resting it on her belly, causing friction with her two hands and her skin.  
  
Marcus’ grunts continued as did Charmaine’s orders for him not to come, as Abby’s fingers were now inside her too.  
  
“Doc, you’re doing good,” she moaned. “Make me come fast.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Kane, you still can’t come,” she ordered again, picking his cock up with one hand, while her other hand squeezed his balls.  
  
“I don’t how much I can hold, Colonel,” Marcus whispered his voice strained.  
  
“You wouldn’t let me down, would you?”  
  
“No, but... fuck,” he murmured, his knuckles white with the strength he held onto the bed.  
  
Charmaine’s voice became less coherent and so did her movements, her hand moving faster, less controlled, the rhythm lost.  
  
“If I don’t come in the next thirty seconds--” Charmaine threatened, but she didn’t need to finish, Abby curved her fingers inside her, and she came without another thought.  
  
“I hope it was to your liking, Colonel,” Abby whispered, even if nobody processed what she was saying, in the middle of Charmaine’s orgasm. But as she came, her hand didn’t leave Marcus’ cock, and neither knew if it was her hand applying pressure in his balls, or the sight of Charmaine coming, her heavy breathing and gasps out her mouth, but he couldn’t hold it anymore and came all over her chest.  
  
“Fuck, Kane,” Charmaine complained realizing what had happened, with his body pressed against hers, and his head on the wall.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice next to her ear. “I’ll make up by my mistake, Colonel.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“I can lick it of you.”  
  
“And what about I get a warm towel,” Abby suggested next to her.  
  
“That would be a good idea,” she answered, before resting a hand on Marcus side and pulling him down, next to her.  
  
“I’m sorry, Colonel.”  
  
“Charm, Marcus. And I’ll make you pay next time we play.”  
  
“I look forward to it,” he told her with a smirk.  
  
“You will probably have to wait for awhile. I think this was my last go around, before the baby comes.”  
  
“You know Abby only wanted to help with the medicine, it could save your life.”  
  
“I just wanted her to be safe,” Charmaine said, cleaning her chest with a finger, taking it to her mouth. “You taste good at least,” she said, giving him a finger to taste as well.  
  
“I know. But I’m still sorry.”  
  
“You should be apologizing to Abby, not me, you should have come inside her.”  
  
“I agree,” Abby said, climbing into the bed, to clean Marcus’ cum off Charmaine’s chest. “One of you still has to fuck me. I’m wet and horny.”  
  
“And no longer listening to anyone, I see,” Charmaine whispered, as Abby finished cleaning her up.  
  
“I behaved tonight.”  
  
“You did, you did as I said,” Charmaine agreed. “But I’m spent, and my back is killing me again.”  
  
“We should have put a pillow behind you. How’s Hope?”  
  
“She slept through most of it, which probably means she will wake up soon.”  
  
“Get some rest,” Abby whispered, before getting off the bed again helping her into the shirt. After discarding of the towel, she came back to bed, fitting into Charmaine’s side.  
  
“I’ll keep you safe.”  
  
“I know. I can’t promise to not get into trouble again.”  
  
“I know. I don’t think I would like you this much if you weren’t you.”  
  
Abby smiled at that, fitting her body next to hers, with Marcus fitting behind her, as his right hand went inside her underwear, finding her still wet and responsive.  
  
It didn’t take too long for her to come on his fingers, and for them all to fall asleep together.


End file.
